


Starker One Shot

by Jondiplier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Intersex, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondiplier/pseuds/Jondiplier
Summary: Sorry it's spacy and short, I just really wanted to write this down





	Starker One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's spacy and short, I just really wanted to write this down

Peter Parker is one of many things. A friend, Spiderman, an Omega. Never would he have guessed that he'd become a lover to his idol, Tony fucking Stark.

Sure, at first Peter didn't know what to do. Tony would hit on him and tease him, slowly becoming more and more touchy as Peter gradually started flirting back. 

Gentle touches turn to needy, desperate ones as Tony leads the way to his bedroom, working Peter's shirt off once they're in his room.

Peter becomes itchy for contact from this alpha. No, that haven't bonded yet, but he feels the underlying need to. 

The two hasn't even talked about bonding, too caught up in each other's scents and their own busy lives.

Peter pulls his shirt over his head, immediately having Tony attack his neck.

Peter clutches the back of Tony's head, scratching at his hair as he lets out little breathes and pants. 

Tony stays away from the bonding gland, much to Peter's disappointment, and moves onto his collar bone, sucking and nibbling a nice fat hickey onto his skin. That's as far as Tony would go, just beneath the shirt. Peter loves it though, he takes whatever he can get from this man, even if it's a fling.

They stumble onto the bed, Tony between Peter's thighs as he licks his little cocklet while holding his legs apart.

Peter can't help the soft gasps and groans coming from him. He can't help with how his hips jerk and twitch from the simplest touches. Tony is the first person he's been with sexually, but he lost his virginity to a Coming of Age gift from Aunt May during his first heat. 

Peter, to this day, is still overly sensitive and mewls as Tony tongue fucks his cunt. 

Before Peter can even pout about the loss of touch on his genitals, Tony is pushing his tongue into Peter's mouth, wanting him to taste himself.

He moans around Tony's tongue, sucking on it as he pulls at Tony's pants.

The alpha gets the message and sits up to hastily tug them off along with his underwear. Peter's mouth waters as Tony's angry red cock bobs against the toned stomach of the alpha. 

Peter all but whimpers as Tony slaps his thigh. “Move up on the bed.” He commands, Peter easily complies and does as he's told. 

Tony practically shoves his fingers into Peter's wet hole, thumb pressed roughly against his little nub of a clit, rubbing furiously as he fingers curled and his wrist pumped in and out of Peter.

The boy wails, legs carrying his hips up as Tony plays him like a puppet, watching the younger one's head toss back as he moans.

Peter looks back down at the hand between his legs, noticing his thighs quivering as hips jerking, almost too much to take from the Playboy. 

“F-fuck! I-I'm gonna cum! Shit!” Peter cries out, face twisting as his eyes rolled back into his head.

“Uh-huh!” He grunts as his chest heaves, little cock spurting as he clamps down on Tony's hand who pulls away too soon, leaving him empty as he climaxes. 

When Peter can focus his eyes again he sees Tony stroking his own dick, a dark glint in his eyes as he stares the boy down. 

“Alph-!” Before Peter can even finish his sentence as Tony grabs him by his jaw, covering his mouth. 

“Shh, let me look at you.” Tony says, pushing Peter to lay back down. “Fuck, Peter, you're dripping, baby boy.” Tony gushes, proud of his work as he guides himself to Peter's hole.

Peter sits up on his elbows, panting as his brown curls stick to his forehead.

Tony pushes in, big hands grabbing onto the back on his thighs as he hits the hilt. He takes a moment to breathe, pausing to smile down at Peter. “You good, Underoos?” He asks softly, breathing already heavy. 

Peter nods. “Fuck yes, give it to me.” He practically snarls, lips curled in a smirk.

Peter's helpless sounds start leaving him again as Tony sets a rhythm. Peter can't stop himself from watching Tony slide in and out of him, his balls tugging for another release as he sees Tony's knot start to grow.

“Fuck, shit kid.” He pants with his thrusts, receiving little “uh huhs” and “yes, Tony, please” from Peter. 

Peter grabs his dick, giving it a squeeze before pumping, failing to match Tony's pace since his limbs won't stop twitching and jerking.

“Tony,” he whines desperately, looking up at the alpha with glassy eyes. His legs started quivering again as his vocal please and moans picked up as his orgasm washes over him.

Peter falls back onto the bed, harsh breaths leaving him as his stomach spasms, muscles contract, and his pussy squirts onto Tony's pubes.

Tony roars as he pushes his knot into Peter, collapsing on top of the other. He mouths over the bonding gland, aching to taste it as his cock pulsed out rope after thick rope of cum against Peter's cervix, feeling the boy shake beneath him.

Peter slowly brings a hand up to rub Tony's back, kissing the side of his head and suckles on his ear as he waited for the knot to come down. 

“Tony,” he starts softly. “Would you… have you ever thought of bonding with me?” Peter asks, knowing post nut clarity is the best time to propose this idea.

“Hmmhumm.” He hums. “Been thinking about it, I'd love to if you do.” Tony mumbles against Peter's neck. 

Peter smiles, closing his eyes peacefully. “Roll over, you're crushing me you stinky alpha.” He teases.

Tony snorts and pulls Peter with him as he lays them both on their sides. “Better, needy omega?” He asks as he presses his nose into Peter's hair.

“Yeah,” he sighs, cuddling into the alpha.


End file.
